


Draco x reader: Tatiana's story

by SlytherinAmity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on movies and books, Book - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love Story, Smutty, Story, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinAmity/pseuds/SlytherinAmity
Summary: REQUEST INFORMATION: if you would like to request to have a story all for you no one-shots, a book about a love story between you and Draco or any other members of Harry Potter, even a request about the actors like Tom Felton and Rupert Grint! Just message me and let me know!!
SUMMARY: Tatiana Hale is a 20 year old nurse at Saint Mungo's and Draco Malfoy, her crush from Hogwarts, is a healer on the same floor with almost the same exact shifts. Draco has feelings for Tatiana, and he finally musters the courage to ask her on a date. Will she say yes? Say no? What will happen when her flat is burned down by a dark spell and can't be fixed. Where will she stay? How will her friends react? Find out more here!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is Tatiana: http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-Fq0FwdXuliY/Tfl87UpcWTI/AAAAAAAAAJI/OnYh1OuZpnw/s1600/7b5d01-1183238924.jpg
> 
> this is Draco Malfoy: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-T3oOfWo6a_o/T2HHtdJ1X5I/AAAAAAAADRY/XSN2mCw4J9s/s1600/tom-felton.jpg

Tatiana (Tatiana above^)  
"So let me get this straight," I begin. "You drank polyjuice potion with two separate hairs from two separate people?" I ask my patient with a deformed face of two people she knew.   
She nods her head sadly. "I was dared to in a truth or dare game and ended up like this," he wailed at the end.   
I sigh. Sometimes, I really hate my job. I have to call a specialist. And the best healer in st. Mungo's is the one and only Draco Malfoy. That's right, I'm a nurse and he's a healer, but it's not like that. He's not even a friend of mine, really. He just so happens to work on the same floor as me, almost on the same exact shifts. Whatever. So I buzz him in and wait. I ask a few more questions.   
"Are you pregnant?" I ask her.   
She blushes slightly. "Yes, with a baby girl," she responds.  
I sigh again. This just gets more and more serious. How stupid can this girl get?!? "Well, Valerie, you know drinking potions like this and ending up with these kinds of results can harm you baby?" I ask her.  
Her face pales. "I didn't know that! Is she alright?" She asks panicky.  
"Calm down, when the healer comes in he'll be able to take a look," I respond annoyedly. How stupid can she get?  
"You know, _nurse_ Tatiana, being nice to the patients is one of the many requirements of being a nurse, correct?" A voice asks me from behind.   
I whip around to be face to face with Draco Malfoy. I roll my eyes. "I thought out loud?" I question.   
He smugly smiles. "Yes," he responds before turning towards Valerie. "Well, Valerie, I'm going to perform a magical ultrasound. You'll be able to see your baby," he tells her soothingly.  
She smiles slightly and nods, laying back on the bed. "Nurse Hale? Can you spread the gel and perform the spell?" He asks me.   
I nod slightly before turning towards Valerie and speeding the cool gel on her stomach and casting the spell to allow a projection of the baby pop up over the stomach. Immediately, there is a thrumming sound that filled the room. I look at Draco.

"What is the heart rate?" I ask him, concerned.

He looks concerned too. "It seems it's around 98-99 beats per minute, which, in this case can lead to something horrific," he responds.

Valerie's face pales. "Is she alright?" She asks.

"Valerie," Draco begins, sitting on a chair and holding her hand, which somehow causes a funny feeling of jealousy to rip through my chest like a tornado."Your baby, might not make it. She has too high of a heart rate, especially for a fetus," he responds. "Which is very dangerous for your baby,"

"How far along are you Valerie?" I ask her.

"I'm around 8 1/2 months," she whispers dejectedly.

"There is a way to save her, Healer Malfoy," I respond.

He raises his eyebrows. "And what would your idea be?" He asks me,

"Well, we could always speed up the pregnancy. You know, forced labor?" I ask him. (Forced labor is a real thing btw!)

He seems to think about this. "Well, she would have to have preeclampsia in order for us to get an okay with the head deputy," he responds.

"What is preeclampsia?" Valerie asks.

"It's when you have a really high blood pressure, which leads to swelling of the body," I respond like I've swallowed a text book.

Her face pales even more. "I've been having high blood pressure all week! And my feet have been so swollen lately that I haven't been able to get my socks on my feet!" She says, panicky,

"And you're just telling me this now?" I ask, angrily.

Her face scrunches up. "I thought it was normal for a pregnancy so I didn't think much about it," she responds.

I turn towards Draco, "Do you want to take her blood pressure to see if she is eligible for draining her amniotic fluid and forcing her labor to now?" I ask him.

He nods. He grabs his wand and points it to her arm. "Now, Valerie, you have to be completely still, this is going to be really cold, okay?" He asks/informs Valerie.

She nods her head.

Draco then whispers a spell that allows the wand to take the blood pressure of the patient. Then, it projects the blood pressure from the tip of his wand and floats upwards, but you only have 10 seconds to get down the information before it disappears.

"122/80, she has a high blood pressure," he responds. "You may proceed in draining her amniotic fluid and starting to prep her for labor," he says, standing up and moving towards me. "Can I talk to you in the break room after your shift?" He asks me.

I furrow my eyebrows. "Why?" I ask.

He chuckles. "Because I would like to discuss something with you that doesn't seem appropriate to ask you right at this minute. So, can you meet me in the break room to talk after your shift this evening?" He asks me again.

I tilt my head to the side but agree none the less. "Fine, you will only have 15 minutes because I have to get home and prepare for my friend staying over at my house tonight." I respond."

He smiles. "That's all I need," he responds.

Draco walks back into the room with Valerie while I make my way to the front desk. I peer over the desk even though I'm allowed in the back. I spot our main source Head Foster.

"Head Foster, I need to speak with you about a patient," I tell him.

He turns his head slightly to the left and looks down the hallway before looking at me. "Look, I've got somewhere to be, so you have five minutes," he responds,looking down the hallway again.

"Healer Draco and I's patient has preeclampsia, drank polyjuice potion with two separate hairs from two other people, and she's 8 1/2 months pregnant. We would like permission to force her into labor?" I ask him. "and the fetus's heart rate is way too high for a fetus,"

She scratches his chin slightly. "Alright, seeing as this seems as one of these emergency cases, go along with your plan, but I will warn you, once you start draining the amniotic fluid, she will be in a lot of pain, and you are going to want to try and ease the baby into the birth canal. Just be careful," He responds before turning and walking down the hallway to where ever he needed to be.

I turn on my heel and speed walk down the hallway until I make it into Valerie's room. I see Draco holding up a sheet while Valerie dresses into a hospital gown. Draco looks up from where he was looking, which was at the wall and raises his eyebrows expectantly.

"He says we can go through with the procedure. But he wants us to be really careful. He told me once we start draining the amniotic fluids, Valerie is going to be in a lot of pain and by the time she starts feeling the pain is when we ease the baby into the birth canal and wait for her to begin pushing," I respond.

"Alright," he says, smiling warmly at me. "Miss. Kate? Are you almost done?" He asks.

"Yes, I'm just trying to tie the strings in the back," She says, out of breath.

"Valerie, do you mind if I come back there and tie them?" I ask her.

"No, I don't mind. You can come back here," she responds.

I walk up to the sheets and look over to see Draco looking at the wall again, but with a slight smile on his face. I turn my attention back on the sheet and lift it slightly and slide through. I come face to face with a sweating Valerie. I furrow my eyebrows.

"You know, if you needed help, you could have asked Healer Malfoy," I whisper to her, tying the strings in the back of her gown, he hair sweaty and matted on the top of her head in a bun. I finish tying the strings and look at the sheet.

"You can lower the sheet now," I say.

Draco lowers the sheet and smiles at us both. "Miss. Kate, let's get you in bed, we are going to drain your amniotic fluids, which is going to make you going into labor this evening. She'll be premature and weak, but most likely alive, do you agree to these terms?" He asks.

"As long as she comes out of this alive," she whispers, looking down at her swollen belly.

"Alright, Tatiana, can you go and order some potions to begin draining her amniotic fluids? And yous might want to through in a numbing draught as well," Draco asks me.

I nod at him before turning around and walking back out of the room again. I trot down to the main desk and search for Miranda, our medication caretaker. I spot her sitting at the desk at the back, prescribing prescriptions. "Miranda," I greet her.

She looks up at me and smiles slightly. "Tatiana, is there something you need?" She asks.

"Yes, actually. I need the amniotic fluid draining potion, a blood pressure lowering potion, and a numbing potion, like, ASAP," I say, rutting off the mental list in my head.

"Alright," she says, typing furiously on the computer. "The order should be here by owl in half an hour, that's the earliest I could do. What room are you in, so I know where to send the owl?" She asks.

"Room 3142," I respond, looking down the hallway.

"Alright," she responds.

"Thanks," I say, already jogging down the hallway.

When I get back to the room Valerie is puking in a container and Draco and rubbing her shoulder with a slightly disgusted look on his face. I know exactly why. It smells awful in here. Like someone shit on scrambled eggs, doused it in milk, and left it in the sun for a week straight in the summer. I breathe through my mouth and walk towards Valerie. Once she's done, I take the container and vanish it immediately, the smell going with it.

"Miranda said that the potions should be here by owl in half an hour, it's the earliest she could do," I tell him.

He sighs but nods. "That'll do, for now, let's get her to go to the bathroom so she has an empty bladder when we begin this," he responds.

"Valerie, are you able to go to the bathroom alone?" I ask her.

She nods slightly, standing up on wobbly swollen feet and begins walking slowly towards the bathroom. Once she closes the door, I turn towards Draco. "Are you alright?" I ask him just as he asks me.

"I'm fine," I respond with a small smile on my face.

He smiles back. "Me as well," he responds.

I hear a yell come from the bathroom and both Draco and I jump into action. "Valerie, are you okay?" I ask through the door.

"M-my wat-ter broke!" She cries.

"I need you to unlock the door Valerie," Draco responds back, twisting the locked door.

We both hear shuffling and several moans. The door clicks and swings open to reveal the deformed face of Valerie Kate and blood running down her legs. I rush over to her and put my hand around her back and lead her to the bed, laying her down and propping her legs up and spreading them wide, putting them on the holders on the bed, that holds her legs up and apart for birth. I look over her bloody womanhood.

"Oh shit," I whisper. "She's already crowning, this has to be one of the quickest births I have ever seen,"

Draco looks down and sees the baby's head peeking out from Valerie's womanhood. "Miss. Kate, you need to begin pushing, I know it hurts, but if you want the pain to go away, you've got to push and give birth," Draco tells Valerie.

She pales slightly but nods, pushing as hard as she can, stopping slightly. She then pushes again. "AHHHH!" She screams.

"C'mon, Valerie, you can do it, just think how happy your husband will be when he sees his baby girl!" I tell her, looking down to see that the head is out, but she needs to keep pushing, she's stopped. "Push, Valerie," I command her.

She begins pushing as hard as she can again, and again, and again. By the fifth push, the shoulders are out. "Am I almost done?" She wails in pain.

"You're at the chest now Valerie, keep pushing," Draco responds, supporting the baby's head in his hand.

She pushes once again, but harder, more determined to make the pain stop, and so she can see her baby girl. This time by the eighth push, she's at the knees. "You're at the knees, just a couple more pushes and the baby will be out," I respond to her look.

He grips the edges of the bed and with one, final push, out pops the baby. She cries out as blood spurts out as well as the baby. "And you have a baby girl, like you've said," I say, taking the baby from Draco and handing him the scissors to cut the umbilical cord.

Draco cuts the cord and watches me intently as the baby begins crying out for her mother. I hand the bloody baby to Valerie and she looks down at her with such joy. She leans down and places a kiss on her forehead.

"My beautiful baby Novice," she whispers.

"Her name is Novice?" I ask her with a small smile.

She looks up at me with a smile. "Yeah," she responds.

"Alright, well I need to take her to get her cleaned and checked out, just to make sure everything is okay," I say, picking up the baby and taking her out of the room along with Draco once another nurse walks in to take care of Valerie."That was a beautiful birth," I mumble. "And right on time too, my shift ends in 10 minutes,"

"It was a beautiful birth," Draco agrees.

"I can't wait to have children someday," I say, mostly to myself.

He chuckles. "Well, I'll see you in the break room after shift," he says, stopping at the desk as I walk down the hallway to another room where I will run some additional tests.

Later, I bring Novice back to Valerie, who is sleeping at the moment, so I put Novice on her tiny bed and scoot the bed close to Valerie so when she wakes up she will see her. I walk out of the room, closing the door slightly and making my way to the break room, where I'm supposed to meet Draco.

I walk into the break room and spot Draco sipping a glass of water, looking out the window into the stormy summer evening. I smile a little and get a glass of water for myself and move to stand in front of the window as well.

"I like the storms," Draco says, smiling a little at the thought.

"I do too, they're so calming," I whisper, staring at the rain drop from the sky. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I question, turning away from the window to look at Draco.

He turns towards me. "I wanted to know if you would want to go on a date with me?" He asks.

I do have strong feelings for him, as I did when we were in school 3 years ago. But he was a DeathEater. "Why would I go out with you?" I ask.

His smile falters. "Look, Tatiana, I've always liked you since lets say, 5th year, when you joined Dumbledore's army just to piss me off." He mumbles. "I would just like a chance,"

My heart melts. I nod my head, smiling slightly. "ONE date, and if it goes well, then we'll go on a second date," I respond.

"So that's a yes?" He asks.

I smile. "It's a yes," I respond.

His smile is so wide it could split his face in half at any moment. "Alright, meet me at the Carvoulet at 8 P.M. sharp, tomorrow. Wear something nice," he says, giddily.

I smile. "It's a date," I whisper.

"See you tomorrow, Tatiana," he says, taking my hand and cheesily kissing the back of it.

"See you tomorrow," I respond, my hand tingling from where his lips were just moments ago.

I apparate to my flat in Downtown London. I walk into the bathroom and take a shower, then change into black pj pants, an emerald green tank top, and throw my wet hair into a high bun. I then crawl into bed and fall asleep.


End file.
